


Back to the Salt-Mines

by Colonel_Cooper



Series: The Room 315 Tapes [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cooper and Audrey finally get it on, Coop feels the need to dictate - much to Audrey's annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Salt-Mines

“Diane, it’s now 2:53 A.M. The most exquisite thing happened last night. Audrey and I finally had mind-blowing sex. There’s a scene in D.H. Lawrence’s ‘Lady Chatterley’s… ”

“Dale!! What the fuck! You’re actually telling Diane that we had sex last night? You want the taking of my virginity to be part of Laura’s F.B.I. case file? Put the damn recorder down, get under this duvet and don’t come up for air until I’ve come – twice.”

“Ah, back to the Salt-Mines, Diane. Which, as you love Sean Connery so much, is a quote from his 1963 James Bond film…”

“DALE!!!!”


End file.
